


Am I Gay?

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Louis and Harry have been friends for ages Harry stays over Louis’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Gay?

Louis and Harry had been friends since Harry was 4 and Louis was 6. Even though Louis was two years older than Harry they done everything together, if Harry wasn’t aloud to do something Louis would stay with him like the good friend he was. Sometimes people would call Louis names for hanging out with Harry because he was younger, quiet and shy he didn’t really socialise with many people apart from a few close friends and of course Louis.

It was Friday after school and Louis was waiting at the school gates for Harry like he usually did. When Louis finally spotted the curly haired boy he grinned at him and waited for him to arrive at the gate.

"Sorry I’m late, teacher kept the class back" Harry said apologising walking out of the gate towards both boy houses, Harry only lived five minutes further from Louis’ house.

"It’s Okay, mums taking the girls to stay at her friends tonight. Do you wanna stay over, I can just borrow you some clothes" Louis said flipping his hair out of his eyes. Harry nodded before sending a quick text to his mum letting her know he won’t be home and he was staying at Louis’.

Once the two boys arrived at Louis’ they ran up the stairs to Louis’ room getting changed out of their uniform. They didn’t mind getting changed in front of each other, they were very comfortable around each other, they would hug an snuggle together in Louis’ bed. If people saw how comfortable the two boys were they would think they were gay together.

Harry sat on Louis’ bed his back against the headboard on top of the covers whilst Louis ran downstairs fetching some snacks for them to eat as Louis couldn’t cook and neither of them had any money to order take out, they would probably eat some noodles later on.

"Okay so were gonna watch some new film Zayn gave it to me he said its pretty scary" Louis said once he came back upstairs. Harry nodded before Louis put the disc in the DVD player and closing the blinds to make it dark in the room. Louis joined Harry on the bed and they both slouched down so they were half leaning against the headboard.

Harry opened the can of Coke Louis had brought up for him and took a gulp, he put it on the night stand before turning his attention to the film.

Half way through the film Harry would admit he was scared, the film was fucking scary as hell. Some how during the film both boys had ended up laying down under the covers. Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest And Louis put an arm around him, obviously noticing he was scared.

"You Okay Haz?" Louis asked looking down at Harry. Harry nodded before sighing and pushing his curls out of his eyes in the most adorable way ever.

Louis’ tightened his arm around Harry and kissed his forehead before turning his attention back to the film. Harry noticed a different feeling when Louis kissed his head. Normally Louis was kiss his forehead and Harry paid no attention to it but this time something was different. Harry ignored it and looked up at Louis, his hair was swept over his forehead some covering his eyes a little. He was biting his bottom lip and staring at the screen.

Harry sighed before rubbing his eyes and resting an arm over Louis’ small waist. It wasn’t until that moment that Harry realised how small and cute Louis actually was. He had a small waist, slightly smaller hands than Harry, shorter legs overall he was just really cute.

Louis looked down at Harry seeing he was already looking at him. Harry blushed before hiding his face into Louis’ chest. Louis laughed before running a hand through Harry’s curls.

"Lou, can I ask you a question" Harry mumbled shyly, Louis nodded before rubbing his thumb in circles on Harry’s hip.

"Don’t get grossed out or anything, I thought maybe cause your older you will know more." Harry started, Louis nodded gesturing for Harry to continue. "Last night I was watching gay porn and I..um. I just wanted to know like do you think it hurts?" Harry said blushing and looking down hopefully trying to hide his blush.

Louis smirked before lifting Harry’s head so he was looking at him. “You don’t have to get embarrassed Haz” Louis said before continuing to speak. “And yes, I think it hurts but you have to prep the boy first why was you watching it anyway?”

Harry blushed again but he didn’t look back down he continued to look at Louis. It was a difficult choice for a fifteen year old to make but Harry figured he was gay, he didn’t get grossed out at gay porn and managed to get off at it so Harry of course thought he was gay. “Well Lou.. Your my BestFriend and I can tell you anything right?” Harry said.

Louis nodded and Harry took a deep breath before saying “I think I’m gay” Harry waited for Louis to pull away from him and get as far away from him as possible but Louis didn’t he stayed in the same spot.

"Harry, that’s nothing to be ashamed off, but have you experienced anything with a guy y’know just to see if you really are?" Louis said, Harry shook his head feeling a bit stupid, he doesn’t even know if his gay he just assumed because he got off to gay porn.

"I-I could help you if ya like?" Louis said. Harry gulped before nodding. Louis nervously cupped Harry’s cheek with his free hand before bending down and softly pressing his lips to Harry’s. Louis pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Harry’s face. Harry was definitely gay, he liked that kiss with his best friend way more than he should off.

"I’m gay" Harry whispered before letting out a low chuckle. Louis smiled before bending down and pressing his lips back to Harry’s. Harry kissed back and Louis pulled Harry onto his lap to Harry was straddling him. Harry rested his hands around Louis’ waist before kissing him harder. Louis was definitely enjoying this just as much as Harry. Louis’ buddy down below was getting a little too Happy and Louis was hoping Harry wouldn’t notice.

Harry pulled back and chuckled. “Got a little problem down there?” Harry smirked. Louis blushed before looking down. Harry unbuttoned Louis’ trousers getting off him so he could pull them down. Harry discarded Louis’ trousers and boxers throwing them to the floor. Harry bent down in-between Louis’ legs and licked a stripe up the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis moaned and tilted his head back.

Harry took half of Louis in and the rest he couldn’t he worked on with his hand, when he felt Louis throbbing in his mouth he pulled off.

"Why’d you stop Haz!?" Louis whined.

"Don’t want you to cum, want you to fuck me" Harry chuckled cheekily.

"I-I don’t have lube.." Louis mumbled, Louis hasn’t ever fingered himself he pleasures himself by wanking and until now he hadn’t ever had sexual intercourse with a boy so he had no reason for lube. He had condoms incase he got lucky with a girl or in this case a boy, his BestFriend.

"Use your saliva, open me up" Harry Said before taking his trousers and boxers off throwing them onto the floor next to Louis’. Louis put three fingers up to Harry’s mouth and Harry gladly took them in soaking them in his spit. Louis pulled them out and Harry laid on his back with his legs spread. Louis pushed a finger in not really sure what to do so he experimented adding another finger and curling them. Harry was in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When Louis curled his fingers all the pain seemed to disappear and pleasure washed throughout his body.

Louis pulled his fingers out and took a condom out from the night stand and rolled it onto his cock, he spat into his hand before rubbing it over his cock. He pushed the head against Harry’s hole and pushed all the way in, Harry squeezed his eyes shut feeling the pain come back.

Louis pulled back out until only the head remained before sliding back in. Harry let out a quiet moan as Louis jabbed at his prostate. Louis thrusted deeper hitting Harry’s prostate again and Harry moaned out like a pornstar.

"Lou.. Fuck.." Harry moaned.

"What’s my name?" Louis asked thrusting hard into the curly haired boy.

"Louis" Harry said before Louis thrusted so hard he jerked Harry back.

"LOUIS!!!" Harry screamed before he came over his stomach. Louis pulled out and took the condom off putting it onto the night stand. Louis pumped his cock a few time before he came onto his stomach too. Both boys lay naked on Louis’ bed panting both sweaty and sticky.

"I am definitely gay" Harry chuckled breathlessly.


End file.
